Face The Facts
by BTY-urZtruLY
Summary: Syaoran is a popular playboy that gets whatever he wants except for Sakura, Sakura is a nobody and wants anything but Syaoran...
1. Just Another Day

**A/N: This is just a Summary/Mini Chapter****of what my story _maybe _based on…  
****If many people like this story then I'll continue it and if not I'll stop immediately.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CCS Clamp does.**

**Ch.1 Just Another Day**

A girl at the age of seventeen with brown hair and emerald eyes was just walking to school just like if it was any other day. But then a car just _happened _to pull over.

"Damn can't he ever leave me alone," She thought.

"Hey need a ride sexy," a guy at the age of eighteen with messy chestnut hair and brown eyes said.

"Leave me alone Li…," Sakura said.

Li Syaoran a guy who got whatever he wanted, fame, money, girls, popularity, and pretty much everything else, well except for one thing……Sakura.

"No one can resist me forever _Sakura_..," Syaoran said with a smirk on his face.

"I keep telling you, stop calling me by my first name," She yelled. "And just fuck off already you know that I'll never ever sleep with you, or even be friends with you!"

"Aww…don't be like that _Saku_, you know you want me.," he said in a seducing voice.

By now Sakura started running trying to get away from him, but of course he was driving a car and would catch up with her. Luckily though the school (seiju high) was right in front of her and she quickly got to class.

"_Why can't he ever leave me alone," _She thought while the teacher was talking about numbers and equations.

"Hmm…playing hard to get as always huh," "_Kinomoto Sakura…_ this should be fun.," Syaoran thought to himself with a smirk.

**AFTER FIRST PERIOD**

Sakura had been walking in the hallway on her way to her locker, but then Syaoran just _happened _to bump into her.

"Well, well… if it isn't one of my favorite girls _Sakura_.," he said.

"Why can't you ever fuck off you stupid playboy.," she said angrily.

"Well I was just seeing if you wanted to have some fun after school.," he said with a smirk.

"What is wrong with you, you stupid pervert!" She yelled.

"Well, I figured that would be your answer, so I was just wondering if you wanted me out of your life forever. Sakura looked up to his face and said, "I'm listening.

"All you have to do is meet me at the park right after school.," he said.

"That's all," she asked.

"Pretty much…," he said, still having a smirk on his face.

"That's fine I'll meet you there and then I'll never ever see you again," she said in a happy voice.

"Aww…that hurt _Saky_," he said.

**After School**

Sakura was walking over to the park to meet up with Syaoran until she went to cross the street, and a car just didn't stop going……..


	2. Anything But This

**A/N I'd like to thank my very first reviewers: Snpdgg09, TooShine, and cRystaLcLeaRfan! you guys are awesome and you better know it!**

**Also i'll just be wrinting small chapters, sorry but if you want me to update faster i can't type really long chapters. My apologies!  
And if people are starting to not like the story i'll stop immidiately, but if they like it i'll continue it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CCS Clamp does.**

**Ch.2 Anything but this**

**Sakura's P.O.V.** (point of veiw)

I was just walking to the park to meet Li. And then While I was crossing the street there was a car that just kept going.

I just froze in fear and I thought i was about to die. That is, until i felt something warm grab on to me and then pushed  
me to the sidewalk.

**Regular P.O.V  
**

Sakura opened her eyes to find something on top of.

'Oh shit this can't be,' she yelled in her head.

She found Syaoran lying on top of her and not in the best position. His lips were on hers. They stared at eachother until  
Sakura finally pushed him off of her.

"YOU BASTARD, YOU STOLE MY FIRST KISS!" she yelled her face showing seven shades of red, and it wasn't because  
she was blushing, it was becauseshe was furious.

"Aww...that's so sweet _Sak-Sak_." he said smirking again.

'Can't he ever stop smirking at all!' 'It gets so annoying!' she thought.

"Saving your first kiss especially for me," he said _still _smirking.

"HELL NO!" "WHY WOULD I SAVE MY FIRST KISS FOR A PERVERTED BASTARD LIKE YOU!" she yelled so loudly that people  
were staring at them wide eyed and scared.

Syaoran then quickly picked Sakura up over his shoulder with no problem since Sakura was very light.

"PUT ME DOWN LI!" she said still yelling.

"Stop drawing attention and besides i'm just going to the park where we were _supposed _to meet up." he said _still _smirking.

Sakura just pouted and said, "You know what Li, someday i'll wipe that stupid smirk off your face!" "It's so annoying!"

"Don't you mean sexy?" he asked.

"Grrrr...HELL NO THAT NOT WHAT I MEAN!" she said her face still red.

"If that's what you mean why are you blushing like that?" he asked still carrying her to the park.

"I'M NOT BLUSHING!" "I'M JUST SUPER PISSED AT YOU!" she yelled.

**At The Park**

"Here we are." he said.

"Finally..." she said.

"Anyways why did you ask me to come here--" Sakura tried to ask but got interrupted by Syaoran's lips.

Sakura quickly pushed him away. She was glaring at him very hard.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?" she asked yelling again.

"I told you i'd be out of your life forever if you met me here, but that was only part of it..." "You see you'll have to sleep with me first _Saku_." He said  
still having that smirk on his face.

By now Sakura was definately passed furious, and now her face was at least twenty different shades of red.

"GET IT THROUGH YOUR THICK HEAD I'LL NEVER EVER SLEEP WITH YOU, OR EVEN BE FRIENDS, OR ANYTHING LIKE THAT!" Sakura  
yelled, but this time she yelled so loud the children in the park got scared and at least five of them started to cry.

Now Sakura ran not wanting to face Syaoran anymore. Although she hated Syaoran _now_, there was once a time where she wanted to be friends  
with him.

Syaoran just stood there thinking 'How can she always resist me so easily?'

'Hmm...maybe i _shouldn't _have done that to her when we first met.' 'I remember when me and Sakura met, it was the first time anyone stole my  
heart and then broke it.' he thought.

**Sakura's House**

Sakura was in her room and screamingin her pillow. 'Damn that Li Syaoran' she kept thinking to herself.

I _should've _never trusted him, i _should've _known that he was just a stupid perverted bastard just like all the other guys who  
_said _they wanted to be friends with me.

**Syaoran's House**

Syaoran was lying on his bed thinking about the time he and Sakura first met. The first time Sakura's beauty first caught his eye.

Sakura was everything Syaoran wanted, but he could never have her, not after the incident that happened...


	3. Back To The Beginning

**A/N I'd like to thank my new reveiwers: crazy gal42 and animefreakkagome for reviewing on both my chapters!**

**And again i'll just be wrinting small chapters, sorry but if you want me to update faster i can't type really long chapters. My apologies!  
And ANGAIN, if people are starting to not like the story i'll stop immidiately, but if they like it i'll continue it! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own CCS Clamp does.**

Syaoran and Sakura were in their seperate homes thinking of the first time they had met and the reasons why they weren't friends.

**FLASHBACK**

_A fourteen year old Sakura was running to class hoping she wouldn't be late again. But she was never that lucky and unfortunately the  
teacher was already there. _

"Looks like I'll be seeing you in detention again miss Kinomoto, please go take your seat."said Mr.Takenowa

_'Shit my dad is going to freak out when he finds out i got another detention.' Sakura thought.  
_

_Sakura went to her desk which was right next to her bestfriend Tomoyo._

_"Hey Sakura did you hear?" asked Tomoyo. "We're getting a new student!"_

_"And why do you feel so happy about it?" Asked Sakura._

_"Because he's cousins with Eriol!" Tomoyo said smiling. "I'll bet you and his cousin will become great friends!" _

_'And maybe even more' Tomoyo thought in her head._

_Sakura just sighed. She was always a nobody at shcool her only friends were Tomoyo andTomoyo's boyfriend Eriol. Chiharu and Yamazaki had moved to America because of their families' business. Rika had transferred into a different school in another part of Japan. And Naoko had also moved to America to become an author for scary stories._

_"Class we have a new student joining us, his name is Li Syaoran i hope you all will get along with him." said Mr.Takenowa._

_Sakura looked at the new student and blushed a little. When she saw those amber eyes, her eyes just kept staring at them._

_'He's really cute...' Sakura thought. 'But he probably won't notice me, no one does...'_

_Sakura was wrong though Syaoran was looking around the room and when his eyes saw Sakura he thought she was the most  
precious thing he ever saw._

_"Li please take sit wherever you want." said Mr.Takenowa._

_Syaoran had taken the empty seat right behind Sakura. 'Wow she's really cute' he thought 'She looks so innocent.'_

_Sakura was blushing since Syaoran now sat right behind her. Syaoran tapped Sakura's shoulder, so she turned around and saw_

_Syaoran sticking out his hand._

_"Hi, I'm Li Syaoran." he said. "What's your name?"_

_"Hi Li I'm Kinomoto Sakura." she replied shaking his hand._

_Tomoyo had seen this and began to laugh a little "hohohoho", 'Me and Eriol were right they will become great friends and maybe more.' she thought_

_"Please call me Syaoran." he said smiling, which is sort of weird since he never smiled until now._

_''Wow i guess he is related to Eriol, when me and Eriol first met he was also kind and he had told me to call him by his first name.' Sakura thought._

_"Ok Syaoran, then you can call me Sakura" she said smiling back._

_Class was almost over until Mr.Takenow said, "Class I'll be giving you a project to do that is due a week from now." "You must make __a poster of a certain time period and you must include important events that happened in that time period." "And this time I'll allow __you to choose parners."_

_Right when Sakura was about to choose Tomoyo, Tomoyo had already gotten up from her seat to go work with Eriol. Sakura sighed and decided to ask Syaoran but she almost all the girls in the class get up from their seats to go ask him. Sakura then just stood there for a moment and then Sakura felt a tap on her shoulder. "Hey, will you be my partner for the project?"_

_Sakura turned around and discovered that Syaoran was asking her. She blushed a little and said "Sure!"_

_"Great!" he said. "How about after school we meet at the front of the school and we'll go to my house to work on the project?"_

_Sakura was still blushing and was now blushing harder since he wanted her to go over his house, she said "Yea, Ok!", forgetting all about her detention._

_A lot of the girls were now glaring at Sakura and were gossiping about her and Syaoran. But she didn't care because this meant she gets to spend time with Syaoran. Tomoyo was looking at Sakura and then laughed, "hohohohoho." "It looks like their starting to get closer and closer every second!" Tomoyo said. "Wahh, I wish i brought my camera so i could record all these things happening to Sakura in her love life!"_

_"Maybe their relationship will go farther if you don't get into it Tomoyo." Eriol said._

_"What's that supposed to mean?" Tomoto yelled. _

_"Nothing sweetie but really just don't follow them around withyour camera." "It's not sexy.."_

_"FineI won't.." Tomoyo said._

Then Eriol left, and Tomoyo said, "I won't...much!" "hohohohoho." 

Syaoran was walking through the hallway and discovered everyone was staring at him. By third period already he had become the most popular guy in school, got every girl to bow down to him just so he'd notice them, got every nerd begging to do his homework and became the captain of the soccer team. Sakura was surprised all this happened so quickly and since he had only been here for 3 hours.

_**After School**_

_Everyone was getting out of school and running home. Even Eriol and Tomoyo had left early to go do their project._

_Sakura was waiting for Syaoranabout half an hournow since school ended. 'He probably forgot' she thought 'It's ok thoughtI knew someone like him wasn't_

_going to become friends with me or anything.'_

_Sakura started to walk away and tears were about to fall from her eyes. She was near the park now and was still walking. Sakura was  
crying a lot now. 'Great another person that probably thinks that i'm a bitchy freak.'_

_Then Sakura's luck started to get worst cause now it was raining. Sakura was walking slowly and almost didn't have the strength to keep walking. _

_She was become closer to her house and was only 2 blocks away. Her sight was becoming fuzzy and she couldn't see anything. Then somethin _

_grabbed her shoulder. "Huh?" she said while turning around._

_"I told you to meet me in the front of the school not way over here." Syaoran said. "I was looking everywhere for you."_

_"You remembered?" she asked quietly since she didn't have much strength left._

_"Of course i remembered, now c'mon or else we'll both get sick--"Syaoran parused since Sakura now lost all her strength._

_Sakura fell and was unconcious. All she remembered was someone screaming her name and asking if she would live._


	4. The Incident

**A/N School's getting in the way, so i may not be able to put up charpters for a while, it depends on how much hw i get...**

**anyways i'll just go on and continue the story since lots of people are reading! THANK YOU all of you, you all are AWESOME and you BETTER know it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CCS Clamp does.**

**Rated 'M' for a reason.**

**Continuing The Flashback**

_**Syaoran's House**_

_"Sakura! Sakura!" Syaoran kept saying but there was no answer._

_"I'm sorry but it seems that she's...dead." the doctor said._

_"...no..." Syoaran said._

_"HAHA just pulling your leg!" laughed that doctor._

_Syaoran just punched him in the face. 'Frickin' doctor' he thought. "What kind of fucking joke is that?"_

Sakura started to wake up. She opened her eyes slowly because everything was still a little Syaoran just ran quickly to Sakura's side.

_"Syaoran...where am I...?"Sakura asked slowly._

_"You're at my house, you fell to the ground and fell unconcious." Syaoran answered._

_"...Oh..." she simply said._

_By now the doctor went away seeing that he was going to get killed with any more of his 'jokes'._

_"Hey, get up my sister has some slothes you can change in to." Syaoran said._

_"Oh...thank you Syaoran." Sakura said smiling sweetly._

_Syaoran smiled back and even blushed a little. 'Wow just seeing her smile makes me feel really happy' he thought. Syaoran found some clothes_

_in his sister's room and picked them up not even looking at what they were. He gave them to Sakura and she went into the bathroom to change._

_Syaoran realized that Sakura didn't close the door all the way, so Syaoran was going to close it for her. But then he looked into the small opening_

_crack and saw Sakura undressing. Now Syaoran's harmones started to act up. He was getting all horny and started to get visions of him and Sakura_

_having fun in bed._

_'I'd kiss her everywhere starting from her neck and down to her breast. Then she'd moan my name, 'Syaoran'. 'Then i'd go down to her womanhood_

_and she'd be begging me to enter her 'Syaoran..Please..NOW!'. _

_Syaoran kept having these thoughts but when he saw Sakura was turning around he quickly ran back to his room. Sakura came into the room wearing_

_a white t-shirt and a black mini-skirt. the clothes stuck on to her body tightly and showed all of her curves. Syaoran was now getting hornier by the second._

_He was fourteen with harmones and a sexy Sakura right in front of him sitting on his bed. Syaoran gulped and started to turn red._

_"Syaoran are you ok?" Sakura said putting the back of her hand up to Syaoran's forehead._

_'Sakura move your hand a little lower...wait...no...shit...i'm feeling way to horny now!' Syaoran was fighting his mind but he couldn't take it anymore._

_He grabbed Sakura's wrists and pushed her onto the bed._

_"Sy--Syaoran?" Sakura asked a little frightened._

_'Sorry Sakura, but your body is way to hot, and i really like you!' Syaoran thought, if only he said those words though._

_Syaoran shifted his hands, one went under Sakura's shirt and started messaging one of her breast while the other went down to her womanhood even though_

_her panties were still on. Sakura started to get really scared and just stayed frozen. 'Shit...Li is just another one of those playboys who wanted by body._

_I knew someone like him never really wanted to know the real me' she kept thinking and tears started to flow down her cheeks. As Syaoran was now  
leaning down to kiss her Sakura immidiately kicked him in the balls._

_Syaoran let out a painful cry and let his grasp off of Sakura. Sakura quickly got her things and ran, the last thing she said was **"**I hate you, you perverted  
bastard! I never want to see your fucking face ever again!" Sakura yelled, then she ran and let all of her tears flow down her face. _

_These words hit Syaoran's heart hard. He couldn't believe he just tried to (basically) rape a girl he really liked. 'FUCK!...stupid harmones!' he kept yelling_

_in his head. Because of this Sakura would hate him forever._

_**Sakura's House**_

_Sakura was crying into her pillow. She was so sad that a guy that she liked and felt good about just used her for her body. 'Stupid Li!...Damn him to hell!'_

_she yelled into her head._

_**School**_

_"Everyone get into your teams and I'll let you guys work on your projects."Mr.Takenow said._

_Everyone got into their pairs except Sakura and Syaoran. Tomoyo and Eriol were gettin worried._

_"I wonder what's wrond with them yesterday they seemed to like each other a lot!" tomoyo said whining._

_"I don't know but we shouldn't get involved it might just get worst." Eriold said._

_"Aww...I wish i could help them..." Tomoyo said still whining. "I know i'll follow them around with my camera and see what's wrong!"_

_Eriol quickly grabbed Tomoyo's Hand to make her stop from getting up. "Remember Tomoyo that's not sexy...and plus if you do that_

_Sakura will get pissed at you..and might not be your bestfriend anymore.."_

_"...Fine..."Tomoyo said in a sad voice._

_Sakura got up and walked up to Syaoran. Syaoran looked up and saw Sakura walking up to him. Syaoran started to get nervous and quickly said_

_"Sakura! About yesterday...umm...--"_

_"Save it!" Sakura said in an angry tone. "You're just another playboy that wanted my body. You're just a fucking pervert!"_

_Syaoran's heart just felt the same pain as last night. He got up and quickly yelled back "Look you frickin' bitch! If you're that pissed about it fine!_

_I'll just get another partner! Every girl would want to be my partner!"_

_"Hah except for me!" Sakura said a lame comeback._

_"Haha i guess that means you're not a girl!" Syaoran said._

_"Yes I am! And fine go ahead and get another partner you pervert!" Sakura yelled._

_"FIne I will!" Syaoran yelled back._

_"Fine!" Sakura yelled again._

_The whole class heard the arguement and stared wide eyed and scared. The girls of the class though were SUPER happy and they all jumped on Syaoran_

_literally. _

_"Syaoran be my partner!"_

_"No MINE!" yelled all the girls._

_Syaoran just looked at all of them and chose the blonde who looked the hottest out of all of them. Syaoran thought 'Hmm..i can take her home tonight..'_

_Sakura just looked at the two and she got mad, not because she was jealous..it was because he thought of girls as toys and didn't care about them._

_Syaoran was acting really nice to the girl but Sakura knew what this meant. "Looks like he's taken in another one of his victims." Sakura mumbled to herself ._

_After a few days it's always been the same with Syaoran. He would act nice to the girl he thought was hot, would have sex with her, then move on to  
another one. All the girls were ok with that though because they kept bragging about how they got in bed with Syaoran. Sakura was just pissed at_

_Syaoran and those stuck up girls he fucked. Syaoran was 14 and had sex with 5 girls in just 3 days. Little did Sakura know though this was just_

_a way to cover up Syaoran's true feelings for Sakura which never went away. Sakura's feelings though went away a long time ago._

**End Of Flashback**

Sakura and Syaoran still in their seperate homes were just staring at the ceiling. Both remembering what had happened and both whispering each other

name's Sakura/Syaoran...then each of them fell asleep at different moments...Syaoran still being stuck in the past.


	5. School Sucks

**A/N Hey people! Sorry I haven't been updating much, I've been getting a lot of homework so you might not hear from me for a while...**

**Anyways hope you like the chapter! And if you're bored you can read my other story because I'm working on that one right now!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CCS Clamp does.**

**Ch.5 School Sucks**

**Sakura's Morning**

Sakura heard this annoying buzzy noise and tried to turn it off. When she tried though she fell off her bed.

"Ow.." Sakura said still tired.

She shut off her alarm clock and went to go take a shower. After she was done she got into a white t-shirt and a black miniskirt. Somehow the clothes seemed familiar to her but she stopped thinking about that once she found out that she was going to be late again. She quickly ran to school and bumped into a lot of people.

"HEY!"

"WATCH IT!" they all yelled.

**School**

Sakura didn't care though she couldn't afford to get another detention or her dad would get super pissed. She opened the door to class and found that she was just on time. Well at least that's what she thought until she saw the teacher standing behind her. He was holding some papers in his hand and Sakura quickly moved letting the teacher get in.

"Well, i finally got your quizzes copied." said Mr.Takenowa.

'Wait we have a quiz?' Sakura screamed in her head. "I didn't fuckin' study! I'm soo dead!'

"And miss Kinomoto, looks like i'll be seeing you in detention again." said Mr.Takenowa.

"Okay.." Sakura said depressed.

Sakura was getting to her seat and felt that a pair of eyes were watching her. She looked beside her and saw Riku, a really hot blonde and is really kind. Since Tomoyo and Eriol left for England a few years ago to help the toy industry Sakura was by herself. Well, except for Riku who was sort of her friend since he had always tried to talk to Sakura or something when girls weren't chasing after him.

"Hey babe..." Riku said winking.

"H--hi.." Sakura said nervously.

Someone behind Sakura was clearing their throat. Then Sakura felt an arm around her shoulder. "She's mine Riku...so eyes off." said Syaoran smirking.

"She's not yours, she's no ones." Riku said.

"Yes she is, like I said she's mine." Syaoran said a little angry that this guy was hitting on Sakura.

"I'm no---" Sakura got interupted by Syaoran's lips which caught everyone's attention.

Riku started to get way super pissed at Syaoran, all the girls started to get pissed at Sakura, and the teacher was really mad about what they were doing in class. Sakura quickly pushed Syaoran back and was just about to yell at him, but the teacher started to yell at both of them.

"I can not believe what you just did in class!" Mr. Takenowa yelled. "You know there is no romantic action around this school!"

"Mr. Li it looks like i'll be seeing you and miss Kinomoto in detention after school."

Sakura's eyes quickly widened and got creeped out while Syaoran was just smirking all the way. "Now class because of the intteruption and me having to go make copies we now no longer have much time to take the quiz." said Mr.Takenow. "But I'll be a fair teacher and just give you the test tomorrow wince we have no time to do it now."

All the students were cheering except for Sakura who was just plain pissed. The bell rang and all the student were getting their stuff and going to their next class. As Sakura was getting her things Syaoran was walking passed her whispering in her ear "Get ready for some fun after school" as he kept walking.

**Detention**

Sakura was getting into the classroom where detention was held. Syaoran wasn't there yet and Sakura was so happy. She sighed in relief and

said to herself "This is great Li isn't here, maybe he planned on ditching!"

"I heard that!" Syaoran said.

"Li!" Sakura was surpriesed but quickly got back to her pissed self. "Just go to the other side of the room and don't talk to me."

The teacher who was supposed to be watching over them just kept eating cheese fries with his feet on the desk while reading this weird book about how Superman meets Kool Kat but he quickly closed the book.

"Kid's I've got to go to the comic---i mean book store to get the next copy of this issue---i mean story." Mr. Kauzen said stammering. "I'll be back soon..

so just stay there."

As he got out of the room he locked the door to make sure they wouldn't come out until he came back. Sakura and Syaoran heard the door close and get locked. Syaoran just smirked as Sakura sighed.

"You know, those clothes look awfully familiar." said Syaoran seductively.

Sakura gasped looking down at the clothes she was wearing. She quickly remembered what had happened 3 years ago. She remembered how he got her these clothes from his sister's room and how he tried to rape her.

"YOU BASTARD!" she quickly yelled.

"What the fuck did I do?" Syaoran yelled/asked.

Sakura just kept yelling "YOU GAVE ME THESE CLOTHES 3 YEARS AGO JUST SO I COULD LOOK SEXY AND YOU'D RAPE ME!"

"I DIDN'T DO THAT ON PURPOSE I JUST SAW SOME CLOTHES ON THE FLOOR AND JUST GOT THEM FOR YOU!" Syaoran yelled back.

"LIAR!" Sakura kept yelling.

"I'M NOT LYING!" Syaoran kept yelling as well.

"YES YOU ARE YOU PERVERTED BASTARD" Sakura yelled super loud. "YOU--YOU JUST WANTED ME BODY!"

Tears were now threatning to fall from her eyes. Actually not anymore because now they were flowing down her face. Syaoran was going to yell back but when he saw Sakura crying he just quickly held back all the anger and just hugged her. "I didn't just wanted your body i wanted to get to know you but my stupid teenage harmones which i still have kept acting up and i couldn't control them.." he whispered to her.

Sakura just kept crying into his chest. "Shh.." he said trying to calm her down.

"R-really?" Sakura asked still sobbing.

"Yeah...I wouldn't try to rape you on purpose." Syaoran said.

Sakura's tears quickly went away and disappered from her face. (Literally you couldn't even tell that she was crying!) Sakura used to cry so much she learned to get over things quickly. Sakura just looked up at Syaoran's face and quickly kissed him. Syaoran was shocked but kissed back. This was what he wanted all his life, just to get a real kiss from Sakura, and having Sakura being the one who wanted to do it. Sakura pulled back and blushed she quickly turned around and said "Uh--uhm that was just for being nice to me!"

"Soo..I get a kiss everytime i act nice huh?" Syaoran said smirking. "Can it get you into bed too?"

Sakura just glared at Syaoran and yelled "You stupid pervert!"

The teacher came back and unlocked the door. "You two can go home now." Mr. Kauzen said.

Sakura and Syaoran walked out of the school. A shadow figure came into veiw and Sakura quickly gasped as it came closer and closer and pulled her in for a kiss. You couldn't believe how pissed Syaoran was to find that Riku had just pulled Sakura into a kiss and that she was kissing back.

"He didn't hurt you did he!" Riku said worried.

"D-don't worry Riku I'm fine." she said smiling.

"Hey asshole!" Syaoran yelled. "I told you she's mine!"

"By the way we just kissed I highly doubt that." he said with a smirk.

Syaoran was just super pissed and was ready to punch Riku until Sakura put her hand on his shoulder. "You're right Syaoran I shouldn't be kissing someone else since I'm dating you." she said quietly.

Syaoran just stared at Sakura and they quickly walked away with a pissed Riku left behind. "Dating me huh?" Syaoran said smirking.

"I just said that so you two wouldn't kill each other but now I'm wishing Riku did kill you." Sakura said becoming pissed.

The rest of the walk was pretty quiet until they finally got to Sakura's house. "Here we are." Sakura said. "Bye Li."

"Bye..._Sakura..._" he said back with happiness in his voice.

Sakura noticed this but decided not to talk about so that it wouldn't ruin the moment. She just walked into her house and went to her room.

Syaoran was just walking home thinking about Sakura, how she smile, how she looked, how she was so kind. As he was thinking though somehow Riku got there and Syaoran quickly punched his fist against a wall next to him. He hated Riku a lot and he knew Riku hated him. They didn't have a great past either and it was worst than the past he had with Sakura. It was something he could never get over...


End file.
